I LOVE FUTURE!
by Nyy
Summary: formation de couples pendant le PSC tour.... plan à trois au rendez-vous xDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune guitariste se réveilla aux côtés d'un autre homme, après une soirée bien arrosée. Quelle heure était-il? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tourna la tête; le réveil indiquait 4h03. Il avait mal à la tête. Il soupira, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'individu avec qui il partageait ce lit. Il le reconnut sans difficultés, et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais cela n'était d'ordinaire qu'avec des fans, et il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'autant apprécier. Or, cette fois, il avait prit son pied, et connaissait parfaitement l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit : Tora.

Kai- _allé, fait aaaaahh!_

Le batteur pinçait le nez de son bassiste et posta des baguettes sous son nez; ou plutôt, sous son bandeau.

Reita- _maieuh! tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ta bouffe!!_

Kai- _m'en fous! allé, mange!_

Avec un soupir, le bassiste obeit.

Reita- _voilà, t'es content?_

Kai- _vouiiiiiiiiiii!_

Reita leva les yeux au ciel, puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la loge voisine.

Saga- _vous êtes mariés? XD_

Kai- _ben non, pourquoi tu dis ça?_

Saga- _parce qu'à votre comportement, on dirait un vrai p'tit couple_

Le batteur sourit et rougit, ne prennant pas la remarque au sérieux. Miyavi passa alors sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Miyavi- _dites, z'avez pas vu Uruchan?_

Shou- si, si, il est à côté

Miyavi- _A-R-I-G-A-T-O!!!_

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Hiroto et Tora débarquèrent alors, et Shou sentit ses joues rougire de colère. Il se leva et passa devant eux en sortant de la pièce sans leur accorder un seul regard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en dehors de la loge qu'il lança du bout du couloir :

Shou- _ah oui, bonjour!_

Hiroto se retint alors de taper contre un mur, et préféra faire semblant de se cogner. Décidément, c'était un vrai baka, et il en avait conscience.

Miyavi- _hey Uruchan! comment cha va bien?_

Uruha- _oh Myv mdr ba ça va, et toi?_

Miyavi- _ba chui en train de te parler, donc tout va bien XD dis, on répète ensemble?_

Uruha- _oui, si tu veux_

Miyavi- _waaah trop cool! o _

Et il planta un rapide bec sur les lèvres du blond qui se mit à rougir. Il vit alors Reita qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

Uruha- _... ba quoi O///////O_

Reita- _rien, rien..._

Kai du bout du couloir - _Reitaaaaaaaaaa!! viens là!!_

Le bassiste soupira, et sortit de la loge.

Nao- _chaaaaaalut tout le monde!_

Le batteur débarqua dans une troisième loge en baillant. Akiya quitta la pièce tout de suite après que Nao y fut entré.

Aoi- _ouaaah! et ba si c'est pas explicite comme comportement, alors!_

Notre panda-man préféré devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant ce que le guitariste avait insinué. Il se lança alors à la recherche d'une loge vide dans le but de se recoucher.

Reita- _alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman?_

Kai- _ba comment veux-tu répéter LA-BAS, si ta basse est ICI? hein?_

Reita rougit, et tenta de se défendre :

Reita- _eh béh, f'allait l'dir si tu voulais qu'je reste!!_

Saga- _bah! pourquoi tu t'énèrve comme ça Reita-kun?_

L'intéressé rougit encore plus, puis se calma :

Reita-_ ok, bon... tu veux bien répéter avec moi alors?_

Saga- _hai, sans problème_

Kai soupira en souriant :

Kai- _alala, j'vous jure..._

Il alla chercher une boullette de riz qu'il avait préparé, puis se replanta devant le blond.

Kai- _allé, tiens, t'avais pas finit!!_

Reita soupira et ouvrit la bouche, sous le regard joyeux de son compagnon.

Reita- _ça y est! y'en a encore ou c'est bon?_

Kai- _c'est bon, c'est bon XD_

Le bassiste sourit gentillement de sa bétise et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

Reita- _pfff, t'es incorrigible..._

Saga- _oulaaah, au fait, il a quoi Shou?_

Hiroto rougit, puis tenta d'expliquer :

Hiroto- _euh, il... euh, c'est rien, en fait, t'en fais pas._

Il échangea un regard géné avec Tora, et Saga leur lança un regard suspect.

Saga- _ok, ok, vous avez le droit de ne rien vouloir dire, mais dites pas qu'y'a rien!_

Le jeune guitariste soupira, puis sortit de la loge dans le but de retrouver son chanteur.

Uruha- _grrr t'es trop fort, chui jaloux!_

Miyavi- _oooh arigato Uruchan! 0 _

Et il lui planta à nouveau un bec sur les lèvres; le blond se remit à rougir.

Uruha- _... pourquoi tu fais ça?... o///////o_

Miyavi- _tu ne le sais pas?_

Uruha- _... si, j'ai compris..._

Miyavi- _et tu apprendras aussi Uruchan que je n'y vais jamais par quatre chemins... je t'aime, c'est clair!_

Le blond fut incapable de dire ni faire quoi que ce soit, tellement il fut surpris par sa franchise.

Uruha- _... euh..._

Miyavi- _nan mais t'as rien besoin de dire tu sais..._

Et, sur ces mots, il posa sa guitare, enleva des mains celle de son compagnon, monta à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroto frappa à la porte d'une loge. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Shou, devant un miroir, assis, mais endormis. Le guitariste s'approcha et tenta de le réveiller en douceur; il fallait qu'ils discutent. Le visage du chanteur s'illumina en découvrant qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, puis se referma tout aussitôt.

Shou- _... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Hiroto- _... j'veux qu'on discute._

Shou- _y'a rien à dire, t'as le droit de t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux!_

Hiroto- _oui mais tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi... tout comme je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi._

Shou- _alors... pourquoi?_

Le jeune guitariste soupira :

Hiroto- _je crois que je ressens la même chose pour lui..._

Shou leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du poing sur la table, sans vraiment le vouloir. Hiroto s'approcha soudainement de lui, se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le chanteur se plia volontier à cette exigeance et entoura de ses bras son compagnon pour qu'il s'asseoi sur lui. Quand le plus jeune se retira, Shou gémit presque de frustration. Tora entra alors, et Hiroto se mit à rougir.

Tora- _euh... j'te cherchais..._

Hiroto lui sourit alors tendrement, et Shou sembla s'énerver.

Hiroto- _tu vois je suis là_

Exaspéré, le chanteur voulu sortir de la pièce, mais Tora l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, sous son plus grand étonnement. Il se dégagea de son emprise tout de suite après.

Shou- _... euh... tu fais quoi là?!... O.O_

Tora- _j'étais juste curieux de savoir si ce qu'avait dit Hiro était vrai..._

Shou- _et... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?_

Tora- _que t'embrassais divinement bien!_

Et sur ces mots, il se r'empare de sa bouche, le baiser étant cette fois beaucoup plus long. Une fois cet échange terminé, Shou était complètement rouge et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Shou- _...w...waouhh... en tous cas, y'a pas que moi!_

Tora sourit et Hiroto soupira de soulagement, voyant les deux hommes qu'il aimait dans de si bons (et nouveaux) termes. Ces deux derniers se tournèrent vers lui, s'approchèrent et l'enlacèrent.

Uruha ne tenta même pas de se dégager, et participa plutôt au baiser. Toujours sur ses cuisses, Miyavi insinua alors ses mains dans le t-shirt du blond. Celui-ci tressaillit de plaisir, mais mit fin au baiser.

Uruha- _Myv... tout le monde peut entrer et nous voir..._

Miyavi- _et alors, c'est leur problème si ça les gène!_

Et il reprit la bouche de son compagnon et futur amant.

Kai- _allé, parresseux, un p'tit effort!!!_

Reita ouvrit lentement les yeux, réalisa qui l'avait réveillé, puis tira sur son bras; le batteur tomba sur lui, sur le canapé.

Reita- _d'où tu te permets de me reveiller toi?_

L'intéressé ne prit pas la remarque au sérieux et se mit à rire, sachant pertinement que le ton du blond n'était pas méchant.

Saga- _woooh, dites-le si je vous dérange w !!!!_

Les deux concernés se retournèrent et rougirent, puis Kai se releva, et les répétitions recommencèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya- _bijouuuuuur les gens!_

Akiya, qui était revenu, lui renvoya son sourire, et Aoi en fit autant, quoi qu'un peu moins sur de lui; ou plus timidement.

Akiya- _hey qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?_

Maya- _voir Myv! vous savez où il est?_

Akiya- _mmh, iie, va voir dans les autres loges, tu finiras bien par le trouver! XD_

Maya-_ mouais d'accord, ça m'aide!... mdr bon j'va voir..._

Et il sortit de la loge. Aoi se tourna alors vers Akiya :

Aoi- _mais au fait, toi, Nao, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?_

L'intéressé rougit, mais répondit tout de même :

Akiya- _ben, depuis que j'l'ai rencontré... c'est-à-dire depuis longtemps!"_

Aoi- _ben dis-donc!..._

Hiroto- _j'en ai marre, j'veux bouger, j'veux faire un truqueuuuh!_

Shou et Tora étants assis sur un canapé, il était étendu de tout son long sur eux, sur le ventre, et feuilletait distraitement un magazine. Alors que le chanteur laissait aller sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, éffleurant son dos, le brun lui donna une petite tape sur la tête :

Tora- _pfff, mais espèce de baka, 'fallait l'dire! et puis de toute façon il faut qu'on répète!_

Hiroto- _ah ba ouiiiiiiiiiii !_

Et il se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher les deux guitares. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Shou se leva à son tour et le rattrapa par le bras. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, les mains sur ses fesses, et tous deux furent bientôt rejoinds par Tora; lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le chanteur et les deux guitaristes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent, puis urent un soupir de soulagement : la porte était fermée.

Shou- _... hai?_

Ce fut Maya qui apparu :

Maya- _coucouuuuuu! cha vaaa??_

Les trois intéressés acquiécèrent en souriant.

Maya- _bon ben, j'vois qu'il est po là non plus Myv..._

Et il repartit.

Reita- _ah non me laisse pas tout seul..._

Il avait dit cela les dents serrées lorsque Saga était partit de la loge, lui laissant Kai pour seule compagnie. Il se planta devant le miroir dans le but d'arranger sa coiffure, lorsqu'il sentit son bandeau le quitter. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues à temps :

Reita- _hééé!!_

Il se retourna et vit le batteur, mort de rire, rattacha son bandeau et se jeta sur le fautif, tombant au sol et le couvrant de chatouilles.

Reita- _nan mais t'as fait quoi, là, hein? te gênes pas surtout!_

Kai- _mdr!! t'aurais vu ta tête! t'avais trop peur qu'il tombe, MDR!!_

Reita- _mouais, c'est ça, très drole!!... Kai, j'ai faim!..._

Kai lève les yeux au ciel - _et après c'est moi qui suis incorrigible..._

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la loge pour aller dans celle qui comportait l'attirail d'une cuisine, Reita sur ses talons.

Kai- _tu comptes me r'garder te préparer à bouffer?_

Reita- _ben oui, j'ai pas l'droit p't'être??_

Kai- _mdr, si, si, t'énèrve pas!!_

Uruha et Miyavi semblaient défier le gagnant du concours d'apnée lorsque Maya débarqua en trombe dans la loge et resta figé de surprise. Les deux intéressés ne réagirent pas tout de suite, et quand Uruha comprit ce qu'il se passait et voulut s'écarter de Miyavi, ce dernier l'en empêcha en le gardant serré contre lui.

Maya- _euh... ok... j'étais venu te voir, mais j'constate que t'es "occupé" XD... tu veux que je repasse plus tard?_

Miyavi- _tu peux rester, ça me gêne pas._

Uruha, rouge pivoine, n'était, de toute évidence, pas de cet avi.

Saga- _ouais, pas mal XD en plus, t'es tout mimi à te trimballer avec ta guitare chérie comme ça_

Ruki- _arigato ////// _

Ils répétaient tous les deux, et le chanteur montrait à Saga ses talents de guitariste, dont il était tout fier. Kai débarqua alors, presque en défonçant la porte, la tête baissée, pour se protéger d'un paquet de cigarettes volant, que Reita venait de lancer.

Saga- _qu'est-ce que vous foutez la, et tous les deux en plus! c'est la femme qui peut pas quitter son mari ou quoi XD_

Reita s'arrêta net.

Reita- _chui pété de rire, ça se voit là non?_

Saga-

Kai- _nan mais j'viens faire à bouffer à ce grand gamin, c'est pas notre faute si vous êtes dans la mauvaise loge XD_

Reita- _hé! qui tu traites de gamin??_

Kai- _qu'est-ce que j'disais..._


	4. Chapter 4

Maya- _... alors, ça fait longtemps... que... ?_

Les deux intéressés s'étaient séparés, malgrés un Miyavi pas très content, et Uruha veillait à garder une "distance de sécurité" avec son compagnon, beaucoup trop gêné devant Maya.

Miyavi- _quelques minutes, pourquoi?_

Maya- _euh, ben nan, pour savoir..._

Ils sont alors interrompu par Aoi qui débarqua comme une fleur dans la loge :

Aoi- _hey!... ouais, bon, désolé si j'dérange mais j'm'emmerde alors j'me ballade et j'fais un peu chier tout le monde..._

Maya afficha un grand sourire :

Maya- _et dis, tu savais que..._

Puis il vit le regard désespéré d'Uruha qui le suppliait de ne rien dire, et se rattrapa :

Maya- _... que j'étais admirateur de tes talents de guitariste! tu veux bien me montrer, dis?_

Aoi rougissant comme pas possible - _euh... oui, si tu veux"_

La grenouille se tourna vers les amoureux avec un sourire malicieux :

Maya- _bon, ba, on vous laisse XD_

Et ils s'en allèrent, offrant à Uruha et Miyavi la possibilité de rester seuls quelques minutes. Le chanteur se tourna vers son bien-aimé et le prit par la taille. Uruha, quant à lui, rouge pivoine, passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

Miyavi- _tu sais, 'faudra bien qu'ils le sachent tous tôt ou tard..._

Uruha- _je sais ///// _

Miyavi- _alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?_

Uruha- _on attend ce soir pour ce à quoi tu penses, déjà!!_

L'intéressé fit mine de bouder, ce qui fit rire le blond qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

_" Tu devrais lui parler... "_ Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans la tête du brun lorsqu'il se pointa devant la porte d'une loge d'où aucun son ne provenait; elle devait être vide, et par conséquent, Nao devait s'y reposer. Akiya abaissa la poignée, non sans une certaine dose de stress. Il découvrit le batteur allongé sur un canapé, un coussin entre ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha et posa une main amoureuse sur son épaule, l'étraignant chaleureusement. Nao ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et sourit :

Nao- _tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?_

Akiya-_ j'me demandais où tu étais..._

Le blond se redressa en s'étirant et s'assit :

Nao- _eh ba tu vois, tu m'as trouvé!_

Et sur ces mots, il lui fait un énorme calin; ce qui a pour effet de transformer les joues d'Akiya en deux tomates bien rouges.

Nao- _t'es mon gros doudou! iiiiiiiiii _

Akiya dans un murumure - _t'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait..._

Le batteur le regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds, toujours souriant, les joues roses, et semblait avoir comprit ce que cela signifiait.

Reita- _pfff, jamais tu pourras nous faire des trucs meilleurs?!_

Kai le fixa en croisant les bras :

Kai-_ j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a supplié que j'te fasse à manger!_

Reita- _"supplié" ??... tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, là?!?!_

Et au moment où le bassiste faisait semblant de sauter sur le pauvre batteur et où celui-ci faisait mine de se protéger de ses bras, Ruki intervint en se plaçant entre les deux :

Ruki-_ on se calme, 'faudrait pas vous abimer avant le concert! XD_

Reita- _nous... abimer?!_

Il s'arrêta net, se retourna et donna un pich'nette sur le front du chanteur, qui fit semblant d'avoir mal et de pleurer en se réfugiant dans le bras de Saga :

Ruki- _Sagaaaaaaaaa TT m'a fait bobooooo TT_

Et celui-ci se prit volontier au jeu : il prit le brun sous son aile et foudroya Reita du regard. Puis il se pencha sur la fausse victime pour essuyer ses fausses larmes :

Saga- _là, je suis là, pleure plus..._

Ce qui exaspéra le bassiste au bandeau au plus haut point. Aussi, il souleva le batteur et le prit dans ses bras; le portant à travers tous les coulisses en courant, sous les éclats de rire de ce dernier.

Le batteur afficha un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à Akiya :

Nao-_ ... quoi?... j'ai pas compris ce que t'as dit_

Akiya soupir - _je disais "si tu veux"_

Le blond le resserra alors dans ses bras :

Nao-_ ouais!_

Et devant cette réaction trop mignone, le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en mêlant ses doigts aux cheveux de son compagnon.

Akiya à lui-même - _c'est pas grave, j'te le dirais plus tard..._

Nao à lui-même - _euh... j'ai bien compris?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Shou- _Hiro... t'es concentré?_

Hiro- _... hein?..._

Tora- _ben... t'arrêtes pas de te planter dans tes accords..._

Hiro- _...ah ouais?_

Shou- _mais à quoi tu penses?_

Hiro- _... à rien /////// _

Et d'après la tête que firent ses deux compagnons, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'ils ne le croyaient absolument pas.

Hiro- _ouais nan, en fait j'me disais que... à... à trois... c'est bizarre, non?_

Les deux intéressés sourirent amoureusement, puis Tora posa sa guitare et ils encerclèrent le plus jeune de leurs bras.

Tora- _t'inquiète, on va te montrer que non..._

Hiro-_ euh... là, maintenant?_

Shou- _ben là on peut pas... mais t'inquiète que demain tu s'ras pas crevé qu'à cause du concert_

Hiro- _O//////////////O... bisou à trois!!! w !!!!!!_

Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer en silence, se demandant si l'autre allait le briser. Malgrès son sourire, le guitariste put discerner comme de la peur dans le regard de son compagnon et comprit que celui-ci avait saisit ce qu'il avait peiné à chuchotter. Il se demanda alors s'il devait tenter quelque chose; l'embrasser, lui caresser la joue, ou tout simplement le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Mais par peur de comment il le prendrait, il n'en fit rien; non. Il resta ainsi à le regarder amoureusement, priant pour que ce soit lui qui réagisse enfin. Réaction qui ne se fit pas désirer éternellement : il sentit les doigts tremblants du batteur frôler un bout de peau de son ventre que sa tenue avait dévoilé lorsqu'il s'était assis. Il l'entendit prononcer son nom dans un souffle, presque un étouffement, une plainte... une plainte, oui, peut-être, mais il n'y perçu rien de négatif... plutôt une plainte de joie, de soulagement... de remerciement à des sentiments partagés, réciproques. Une plainte dans laquelle il était certain d'avoir discerné de l'amour; beaucoup d'amour. Une plainte qui se perdit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il l'embrassa, alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

[ z'AvEz KoMpRi De Ki Il S'aGisSaIt O mOiN???

Kai- _allééééé repose-moi maintenaaannnt !! o !!!!_

Reita- _j'obéis pas à ceux qui savent pas cuisiner !!_

Le batteur le frappa derrière la tête.

Kai- _tu dois pas t'obéire beaucoup alors xD_

Reita le lache - _et toi tu devrais arrêter de ballancer des conneries d'ce genre "_

Le brun afficha une mine boudeuse et douloureuse à la fois; il avait atterit sur les fesses. Devant cet air beaucoup trop adorable, Reita ne put se retenir de tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Des petits rires les firent se retourner; Aoi et Maya avaient tout vu.

Aoi-_ c'est sérieux, vous devriez vous marier XD_

Kai- _gros nigaud, c'est pas autorisé les mariages homos chez nous ""_

Saga- _ça va mieux?_

Ruki- _vouiiiiiii XD... Reita l'est méchant avec moi TT_

Saga- _roooooh, c'est pas bien terrible s'qu'il t'as fait quand même..._

Ruki reprenant son sérieux - _nan, je sais, j'faisais juste le goss capricieux..._

Saga- _ouais, j'ai vu ça '''_

Mais devant l'air mécontent du chanteur, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

Saga- _mais c'est mignon_

Et la seule chose qu'apporta cette phrase fut la monté en flêche de la couleur des joues du petit brun.

Une éternité. Ils auraient pu rester une éternité ainsi, dans les bras les uns des autres. Mais la porte, une nouvelle fois belle et bien fermée, s'ouvrit sans attendre l'autorisation d'un des trois musiciens pour le faire. Miyavi et Uruha restèrent bouche bé quand ils découvrirent leurs trois compagnons collés les uns aux autres, ayant des mains balladeuses qui montraient bien que cette étreinte était loin de n'être qu'amicale. Et si Uruha virait au rouge pivoine, géné de les avoir interrompu, le chanteur, quant à lui, éclata de rire. Tous deux seraient évidemment restés plus de temps seuls, mais l'heure du concert approchait à grands pas, et il était temps de rammeuter tout le monde. Puis tout d'un coup, devant l'air appeuré d'Hiro, Shou et Tora, Miyavi prit le visage de son homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa, leur montrant qu'eux aussi étaient ensembles et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas à avoir peur d'être vu.

Rien; il n'avait rien dit contre. Il avait protesté, mais en aucun cas démenti. Il le regarda alors avec étonnement et sut qu'il avait comprit l'origine de sa propre crainte. Il perçu la vérité dans ses yeux, vérité qu'il connaissait en fait depuis bien longtemps; Kai l'aimait.


	6. Chapter 6

Le concert se passa trop rapidement au goût de tous nos misiciens; et c'est sûr, il étaient fatigués. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel après s'être démaquillés et avoir enlevé leur tenue de scène, donc autant dire très tard... ou très tôt.

Maya avait dit à Aoi que Miyavi et Uruha étaient ensembles, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas au courant de cela. S'apprêtants donc à aller dans la même chambre, ils furent tous deux surpris lorsque les misiciens les séparèrent, les tirant chacun par un bras pour les emmener dans deux chambres différentes.

Kai et Reita ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis que le bassiste avait enfin accépté les sentiments que le plus jeune avait pour lui. Oh ils n'étaient pas fachés, loin de là... mais tous deux avaient eu besoin de réfléchir, et cela était bien normal. L'ambiance sur scène avait été de ce fait assez spéciale, et les trois autres membres du groupe avaient bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, même si Aoi, lui, était au courant.

Prétextant avoir faim pour se retrouver seul avec Kai, Reita lui demanda de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Mais le batteur savait pertinemment que sa seule motivaton était d'avoir une discution seul à seul puisu'il n'était en cet instant pas l'heure habituelle pour un casse-croûte. Le blond se rendit néanmoins dans la chambre du plus jeune comme si cela était normal et ce dernier lui conquoqueta un encas de la même façon.

Reita s'asseyant sur le canapé - _... j'pense que t'as une idée de ce pourquoi chui là..._

Kai- _oui, merci, chui baka mais pas à ce point..._

Reita- _c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire._

Kai- _S'cuse moi..._

Reita- _beh t'excuse pas!_

Kai tire la langue - _j'ai l'droit d'mexcuser si j'veux!_

Reita se lève et lui court après - _ah ouais tu l'prends comme ça!_

Après avoir fait plusieurs tours de la pièce comme des gamins, Reita, essoufflé, plaqua le batteur contre un mur.

Reita fier XD -_ Ah! tu fais moins l'malin, là, hein!_

Puis ils se souvinrent tous deux de la raison de sa présence ici.

Kai- _Ano..._

Reita- _Shhh..._

Et il s'avance pour doucement prendre la bouche du brun de la sienne, faisant réaliser à lui-même comme au plus jeune les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard.

Hiro eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans la chambre et de poser ses affaires que ses deux aînés lui sautèrent dessus sans prévenir. Et tandis que Shou ne se décollait pas de sa bouche, s'appropriant sa langue, Tora, lui, les tirait tous deux en arrière en direction du lit, une main sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune. Ce dernier se vit allongé "de force", alors que ses deux compagnons entreprenaient de lui retirer ses vêtements. Alors que le chanteur enlevait les siens en se dressant au-dessus d'Hiro pour pouvoir se baisser et se r'emparer de ses lèvres une fois terminé, le guitariste commençait déjà à engouffrer le membre dressé du petit brun. Ce dernier se cambra lorsqu'il se sentit partir dans un plaisir infini, et Shou ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre : il prit la place de Tora entre les jambes de leur jeune amant, les souleva et doucement entra en lui. Alors qu'il multipliait les coups de reins, le plus âgé des deux guitaristes se plaça à ses côtés et l'embrassa tout le temps de l'acte. Ce n'est qu'épuisé que Shou s'écroula sur son amant; mais cette folle nuit n'était pas sur le point de se terminer, loin de là : Tora arriva par derrière et plaqua son torse contre le dos du chanteur, après s'être assuré qu'Hiro n'était plus en-dessous, au risque de lui faire supporter leur deux poids. Vint alors son tour de faire Shou sien. Il le pénétra de la même douceur que le chanteur avait fait preuve avec le jeune guitariste quelques instants auparavant. Ce petit jeu de tour de rôle allait durer toute la nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et ce qui était sur, c'est qu'Hiro s'était bien vengé, à sa façon, d'être passé le premier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Aoi endormis qu'Uruha put mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortis en douceur de la chambre et se pointa devant la porte de celle de son chéri. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper en deux petits coups secs que son grand brun... hum pardon, multicolore xD, l'entraîna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et le plaqua contre lui en l'embrassant. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné pour savoir qui des deux participants gagnerait en oxygène, le blond se retira, tremblant de désir, et murmura, collé aux lèvres de son compagnon :

Uruha- _mais dis-moi, y'a pas Maya ici?_

Miyavi- _t'inquiète mon ange, j'lui ai filé un putain d'somnifère, il ronfle dans la pièce d'à côté XD_

Un sourire amusé et pervers illumina leur visage et tous deux coururent presque jusqu'à la table la plus proche, leurs vêtements déjà en grande partie au sol, et Miyavi au-dessus d'Uruha, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Miyavi-_ j'ai attendu ça toute la soirée!..._

Uruha- _moi aussi mais arrête de parler, reviens là..._

Le grand chanteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Enlevant d'un même geste le pantalon et le boxer du blond, puis son propre bas et son caleçon, il le fit sien d'un coup de reins. D'abord parcourut d'une sensation de douleur, Uruha laissa le plaisir s'installer en lui et ses cris, comme ceux de son amant, recouvrirent le son de leurs souffles saccadés. Autant dire que celui qui les trouverait là le lendemain aurait une belle surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Que leur arrivait-il? Plus leur souffle et leur langue se mélangeaient, plus leur poitrine leur donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Tout cela à cause d'un baiser qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, même s'il leur sembla que celles-ci étaient des heures. Un baiser d'une sincérité déconcertante, tellement doux. Lorsque le bassiste le rompit, ses lèvres ne s'éloignèrent pas de celles du brun, et ses yeux contemplèrent les siens. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire en cet instant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, pour se séparer avec un soupire à peine audible des deux musiciens, puis Reita quitta la chambre du batteur pour se rendre dans la sienne, laissant au brun tout le loisir de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le soleil venait caresser ses cheveux dorés lorsqu'il se réveilla doucement. Il se redressa lentement et s'aperçut que le lit à côté du sien n'avait presque pas été défait et que personne ne l'occupait. Il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla, puis colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur le petit salon dont chaque " appartement " de cet hôtel disposait, et entendit de petits bruits. Réalisant que cela devait être Miyavi accompagné de son bien-aimé faisants des galipettes sur le canapé, il risqua toute fois un coup d'oeil dans la pièce en se modissant d'être si curieux. Mais au lieu de ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, Maya resta bouche bée devant ce que faisait le chanteur : il cuisinait, et Uruha se tenait à bonne distance de lui. Ces deux derniers remarquèrent la présence du blond et lui adressèrent un sourire radieux. Cependant la grenouille resta méfiante.

+ Maya- _Vous attendez quelque chose de moi ou quoi?_

+ Miyavi- _oui Maya nous avons passés une bonne nuit, et toi?_

Ce dernier soupira et répondit tout de même à la question de son ami par l'affirmative. Il lui fit ensuite remarqué qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Les deux amants eurent un nouveau sourire et Maya se mit à craindre le pire. Quand Miyavi avait une idée, ça n'était jamais très bon. Ce dernier vint prendre le blond par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tout en lui expliquant comment chaque chambre de cet hôtel avait une décoration différente, ce dont, évidemment, Maya se moquait éperdument. Et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir.

Dans une autre chambre, non loin de là, trois musiciens, ou plutôt amants, furent tirés du sommeil par le claquement d'une porte voisine. Trois corps emmêlés se mirent à bouger lentement, se remettants de leurs ébats qui avaient duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Une petit tête blonde émergea d'entre deux autres, se redressant et parcourant de son regard encore endormis la chambre, ou plutôt le sol parsemé de tous leurs vêtements. Hiro reporta son attention sur ses amants et sourit. Shou le fixait, amoureux, et Tora commençait à se réveiller. Il prit alors soin de les faire réintégrer le monde réel en montant sur l'un et caressant l'autre. La suite logique à ça ne se fit pas attendre.

Le batteur se posta timidement devant une porte. Hésitant, il frappa tout de même en trois petits coups secs. Constatant que l'occupant tardait à venir ouvrir, il se résigna et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond mal coiffé et encore dans la lune. Celui-ci encra son regard dans celui du brun et tous deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils rougissaient à une vitesse affolante. Le bassiste s'écarta de la porte pour cacher sa gène et laisser son amanti entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé mais ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Le plus vieux prit alors sur lui d'engager la conversation, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne les rendraient que plus hésitants l'un envers l'autre.

+ Reita- _alors... bien dormis?_

+ Kai- _hai... et toi?_

Le bassiste hocha la tête, et le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Ne réfléchissant plus, ou ne le voulant plus, Reita s'approcha du batteur qui avait replié ses jambes contre lui, tel un enfant, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres auquel le brun répondit immédiatement. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait et celui-ci le fit se redresser pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit déjà défait. Kai, sentant son compagnon se redresser, le colla à lui pour ne pas interrompre leur baiser, et le fit même tomber sur lui en l'attrapant par la nuque que ses bras n'avaient toujours pas abandonnés. Puis il entoura la taille du bassiste de ses jambes et leur envie put devenir évidente. Reita redressa toute fois sa tête et fixa le brun avec un regard interrogateur.

+ Reita- _tu... t'es sûr?_

+ Kai ressert l'emprise de ses jambes en faisant glisser son bas-ventre sur celui de son vis-à-vis - _je ne serais pas venu sinon..._

Ils sourirent tous deux et, reprenant leur baiser, Reita enleva tout ce que le batteur portait en-dessous de la ceinture, puis fit doucement glisser son t-shirt en accompagnant ses gestes de tendres caresses qui arrachèrent au brun ses premiers gémissements. Le blond n'étant qu'en pantalon de pyjama, Kai n'eut qu'a retirer son bas pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux entièrement nus; ce qui ne tarda pas. Collés l'un à l'autre, Reita au-dessus, ils purent alors constater que leur envie ne s'était que reforcée, et c'est les yeux embrumés de désir que le brun communiqua son impatience dans un souffle que son amant intercepta très facilement. Il avança ses doigts vers la bouche du plus jeune et celui-ci les engloutis presque aussitôt, les humidifiants comme il le fallait. Puis ses yeux parlèrent pour lui et Reita sut qu'il était tant de passer à la pratique. Il approcha ses doigts lubrifiés près de l'intimité du batteur et un à un, les y firent entrer. Kai poussa un grognement d'inconfort mais commença à se mouvoir tout de même sous le blond, ne voulant ressentir que le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

+ Kai- _vas-y..._

Son désir était si grand qu'il dit cela très rapidement. Reita obéit et retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer avec une infinie douceur. Une fois cela fait, il logea sa tête dans le cou de son amant et attendit que celui-ci se mette en mouvement pour faire quoi que ce soit, de peur de lui faire mal. Le brun replaça ses jambes autour se la taille du bassiste pour lui faciliter les vas-et-viens qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps. Le blond commença alors une danse nouvelle, celle qui soudait leur corps, celle qu'ils réclameront tout le temps. Plus les vas-et-viens se succédaient, plus Reita y allait plus profondément, et plus ils sombraient tous deux dans l'extase. Lorsqu'il atteint le pic ultime, Kai le sentit se déverser en lui dans un cri rauque. Mais le blond ne voulait pas s'arrêter là : il se retira doucement de son amant et prit en main son membre toujours tendu, commençant à le masturber. Le batteur rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria le nom de son amant alors que sa semence coulait sur ses doigts. Le blond en avala l'intégralité sans rien dire, puis revint à la hauteur du brun pour l'embrasser et se serrer dans ses bras.

Maya réfléchi à l'endroit où il pourrait bien aller et une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Il arriva devant une porte et frappa. Aoi lui ouvrit encore endormis, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, et fut surpris de le voir.

+ Maya- _dis-moi, t'as pas remarqué que le lit d'Uruha est vide?_

L'intéressé se pencha en arrière en tournant la tête et s'aperçut que le blond avait raison.

+ Maya- _bon ben je squatte alors _

Et sur ces mots, il entra sans laisser au guitariste le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait nullement l'intention, et ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.


End file.
